Mario vs Bowser
by MarioYoshiZW
Summary: Mario and Luigi are on yet another journy to save Princess Peach from Bowser's evil clutches. But this time, Bowser has thought of one if the best plans yet. Will Mario prevail and get Peach back, or finally fall to his archenemy's feet? Based on NSMBW.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! It's-a me, MarioYoshi! This is a story about the 33-year long tension between our favorite hero and villain; Mario and Bowser. Hope you enjoy! This fight is based on NSMBW (New Super Mario Bros Wii). So, I present to you...**

MARIO VS BOWSER!!!

 _Prologue_

It was just another normal day in the Mushroom Kingdom. The sky was a bright powder blue with puffy white clouds floating lazily within it. Princess Peach stood on the balcony of her room, gazing over her kingdom; the rolling green hills, all the colorful flowers, and the little town she and her people called Toad Town. Past Toad Town on the outskirts of Dimble Woods was the Mario Bros. house. Mario and Luigi would often visit the princess; they were the only other human beings that lived in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Peach sighed. "What a nice day." There weren't many "nice days" in the Mushroom Kingdom with Bowser around. It was a hobby of his, capturing the princess, forcing Mario (and sometimes Luigi) to go and save her. In fact, Bowser captured Peach so much, she had befriended the Koopa Troopa who guarded her cage. She often played cards or chess with him and made some small conversation. His name was Konner and he was a very kind Koopa actually. But, even with Konner, Peach always longed for something more when she sat in the iron cage made just for her in Bowser's castle. Mario. Mario was the best person she had ever met; kind, caring, loyal, brave, and so much more. Peach was always tense with worry when Mario finally came to fight Bowser. She always was thinking about the worst possible outcome: _what if Bowser won?_ It never happened, of course, but there were times when Bowser was inches away from taking away Mario's life. But Mario always pulled through.

 _I'm so happy I live here,_ Peach thought as she surveyed her kingdom. _Even if it_ does _mean I'll be captured every week or so._

* * *

Bowser sat in his huge living room, pondering something. It was the question he would always come close to answering, but could never get it right: _how can I beat Mario?_ No matter what he tried, that stupid little plumber always got the best of him. A few times Bowser would be _this_ close to slitting his enemy's throat, but it only takes that much room to lose.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Bowser Jr asked, disrupting Bowser's thoughts. Bowser Jr and his seven adopted siblings, the Koopalings, were also in the living room, playing around in the open area. Bowser Jr, or as Bowser liked to call him, Junior, was Bowser's only son, so Bowser often told Junior his developing plans.

"Oh, I'm just contemplating how to beat Mario," Bowser answered his son. Then he slouched a little. "Again," he grumbled. He went back to listing ideas in his mind.

"Ah. I thought that might be what's on your mind," Junior said and went back to playing with Larry. Of the seven Koopalings, Junior got along with Larry the most.

"What was that all about?" Larry asked Junior.

"Oh, Dad's just thinking of ways of how he can beat Mario again," he replied.

"That's what I thought," Larry replied. "Hey, maybe we can try to think of ways to beat Mario too! Or at least how we can capture Peach."

"That's not a bad idea," Junior finally said after thinking over what his friend suggested. "I'll get the other Koopalings' attention." He cleared his throat a little and walked over to a corner away from where Bowser was sitting. Then he let out a loud roar.

"HEY GUYS! COME OVER HERE!" he shouted. That caught all the Koopalings' attention.

"You didn't have to yell!" Roy got up from his spot. "We heard you the first time!" All the Koopalings got up and walked over to the corner of the room where Bowser Jr and Larry stood. Bowser just kept on thinking.

"So," Iggy said. "What's the plan?"

"That's the whole reason I called you guys over here!" Junior said. "We need a plan to finally beat Mario."

"Well, it's obviously going to include capturing the princess," Wendy said.

"Well no duh, Wendy!" Morton roared. Morton loved to talk. And he was very loud, so it was a bit of a problem sometimes.

"Morton, be quiet! You'll bring the castle down with how loud you are!" Junior scolded.

"Sorry," Morton apologized.

"Well," Ludwig jumped in, " _I_ think _we_ should be involved this time. It's been awhile, and I really could use a good fight with Mario."

"That's true," Roy commented. "It has been awhile since I could get my claws onto that pesky plumber."

"Okay, I like this idea, but how do we nab Peach?" Junior asked.

"Isn't there going to be a huge party for Peach's birthday?" Lemmy piped up.

"Oh yeah, that's perfect! But how will kidnap her?" Iggy asked.

"How about a huge cake? It would make the most sense," Ludwig replied.

"Well, I think we have our plan!" Junior announced. "Let's let Dad know!" The eight Koopas ran over to Bowser, who was still contemplating what he should do to beat Mario. He spotted his children (well, child and adopted children) running towards him with excited looks on their faces.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he asked.

"We've developed a plan for capturing Peach!" Junior exclaimed. Bowser perked up at this. He would have never expected his kids to come up with a plan to defeat Mario. But, then again, they _were_ his kids.

"Wow. Alrighty, let's hear it!" he replied.

"Okay," Junior began. "So, Peach's birthday is coming up, right? So, we plan an airship and set off to the castle on her birthday. We will have made a giant cake that me and the Koopalings will hide in. We'll sneak up on Peach and capture her in the cake once we pop out and scare her. Then we'll take her back to our castle and we can hold Mario off so you can think of an idea of how to beat Mario."

Bowser stared at his one and only son, amazed. He and the Koopalings had thought of a plan? And this good? They would be great heirs to the throne.

"I-" Bowser started, but he couldn't find words. He tried again. "I'm amazed! That's an amazing plan! Now, let's get started!"

And so the plan carried out. Bowser's children captured Peach on her birthday forcing Mario, Luigi, and two Toads to go on yet another adventure. They ventured through seven worlds, ending each world with a Koopaling battle. The eighth world would bring the two Toads to chicken out and head back to the castle. Luigi was tempted to go back with them, but Mario convinced him otherwise. And now here are the two brothers, standing in front of the final castle in which a bridge had just formed to lead to.

"You ready, Luigi?" Mario asked his quivering brother.

"N-no," Luigi stammered.

"Well, the time is now, so let's-a go."

Luigi sighed. "Okey dokey."

 **Hope you guys liked the chapter! Please review and keep a sharp eye out for the next chapter. See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: Through the Castle

**Hi everyone! Next chapter of Mario vs Bowser. Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 1: Through the Castle

The red metal gate slowly rose up to let the Mario Brothers inside of the castle. Mario walked in onto the stone floor, and Luigi shuffled in after him. Suddenly the metal gate slammed shut behind them, making them jump at least a foot in the air.

"Whoa! Jeez, that almost gave me a heart attack!" Mario said, regaining his breath.

"This was a t-terrible idea," Luigi said, trembling.

"Oh, come on Luigi! Grow up a little! We've gone through so many of these castles by now, you'd think you'd be able to go through another one." Mario lashed out, annoyed.

"Well, exuuuse me, we're about to go fight Bowser and you expect me to be excited for that?" Luigi retorted.

"I'm not expecting you to be excited, in expecting you to stand up to a challenge with confidence, not with fear!"

"Well-"

"Can we stop arguing? There's no point in doing so; it's getting us nowhere. And I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"That's fine. Alright, I'll try to be brave," Luigi stood a little taller and the Bros. started down the castle corridor filled with tricks and traps. The first one was a long lava pit filled with lava bubbles. Bricks were scattered over the lava pit so Mario and Luigi could get across. That is if they could avoid the lava bubbles. Mario jumped the gaps and avoided the lava bubbles with ease. Luigi followed his brother and nearly got his mustache singed off. A lava bubble had just popped up out of the lava right in front of his face, illuminating his surprised and scared expression. But as soon as the lava bubble popped up, it fell back down with a _splish_. Luigi quickly hopped over the gap and onto the safety of a stone ledge where Mario stood.

"That was a close one," Mario said.

"No kidding," Luigi replied.

"Let's-a get going. We've got no time to lose!"

"Okey-dokey." The brothers smiled and continued on their journey to save Peach. They jumped lava pits and avoided firebars as they continued through Bowser's final castle. The brothers got an ice flower at some point, but both lost it when they made their way up platforms to escape being burned by firebars.

"Darn it! I was hoping to use that against Bowser," Mario said.

"It would have been useful," Luigi added. "But we'll make it. I hope."

"That's the spirit! Now, let's-a get a move on. We're almost there, I can feel it."

Soon they made it to platforms that, when stepped on, would plummet down to the lava. The brothers continued through the castle, but right before they made it to a solid stone ledge where a green pipe sat, Kamek swooped in on his broomstick, cackling.

"Kamek! What're you doing here?!" Mario shouted as he landed on the ledge, surprised at Kamek's sudden arrival.

"Yeah, s-stay away from us!" Luigi stammered and landed next to Mario on the stone. He tried his best not to sound scared, but something about Kamek's unexpected appearance didn't seem right.

"Okay, I'll stay away from you," Kamek replied, a smug expression on his face. Then he began to wave his wand, a green light appearing on the end of it.

"Oh no," Mario started. But he had no time to finish. He was hit full force on the chest with whatever spell Kamek had conjured on his scepter. He flew into the wall on the other side of the green pipe and slid down slowly like someone would in a cartoon. He was sure there were stars circling his head.

"Mario! Are you alright?" Luigi asked, shocked at what Kamek had done. Then Luigi gave a little yelp. Mario shook his head to clear it after he heard his brother cry out only to realize that Kamek had hold of Luigi's arm, dangling him over the bubbling lava. Luigi looked terrified; almost as if Bowser were towering over him right at that moment.

"Luigi!" Mario shouted, distraught at this sudden sight. Luigi struggled a little, but Kamek silenced him by lowering him closer to the boiling lava. Luigi whimpered.

"You'll never get him back!" Kamek laughed. "Catch you later, Mario!" And just like that, Kamek whizzed off.

"MARIO!" That was the last words Luigi cried before he was gone. Mario felt his insides stir. Anger built up inside of him.

 _Why, that stupid Kamek. Once I get my hands on him, I'll make sure he's sorry!_ And with that, Mario hopped into the green pipe, determined to rescue the princess and his brother.

* * *

Mario fell out of the pipe onto a large platform. He roused himself to his feet only to realize that he was sinking. The platform that he was on was one he had encountered earlier with Luigi.

 _Luigi..._

Anger and sadness rose in Mario's heart at the thought of his kind, scared little brother. _Don't you worry, Luigi,_ he thought. _I'm-a coming._ Mario looked around him and saw that there was lava slowly sinking with him. But slower than the platform. He found another with a Dry Bones on it and hopped onto it before he got his butt burned.

"Huh? You made it here?" the Dry Bones asked in surprise.

"Yup. Well, nice meeting you," Mario replied and jumped up to knock the Dry Bones apart. He knew it would come back, but that didn't worry him in the slightest. He jumped to a different platform once the one he was one got a little too close to the lava for his liking. He continued to do this, grabbing some coins along the way, until the lava revealed a red pipe.

 _That must be where I have to go next,_ Mario thought as he jumped from his sinking platform to the red pipe. _Alright, Luigi, Princess. I'm-a coming._ he slid himself down the pipe, which led him to a room. In the room were a checkpoint flag and a spiked green pair of double doors with torches on either side. A stone Bowser head with fire inside the hollow sculpture was placed over the door. Mario gripped the cold metal rings on the doors and opened them, revealing a long hallway.

 _Okay,_ Mario said to himself, taking a deep breath. _Let's-a do this._ He stepped into the hallway, the doors creaking on their hinges until a small _crash_ was heard, signaling that they were closed. Mario began to sprint down the hallway, ready to face Bowser. But as he ran, he saw some balls of light coming towards him. He began to wonder what they could possibly be when he got close enough to see them.

 _Fireballs_. Mario jumped over the first one, ducked under the second one, and dodged the last three with ease. Two more fireball groups came, and Mario cleared each of them. Soon Mario reached the end of the hallway, and he came to a stop on a sturdy metal bridge. A metal door slid shut behind him, blocking any means of escape.

"Well, hello there, Mario," a voice growled. Bowser stood before Mario, a smirk on his face as Princess Peach sat in her cage, crying. "About time."

"It has been a little bit," Mario returned, narrowing his eyes.

"Then I suggest we get on with it," Bowser said, and with that, he blew a fireball at Mario. Mario jumped and ran forward to meet the beast face to face and started to mock his movements, jumping or ducking whenever a fireball was blasted at him. He knew that Bowser would jump at some point.

"Alright then," Mario said, ducking under another fireball. He couldn't help but notice that Princess Peach was acting a little strange. She just kept sitting there in her cage, crying, her body shaking with her sobs.

 _What has Bowser done to her?_ Mario thought, rage seeping into him.

"Time to flatten you like a pancake!" Bowser roared, and he jumped high into the air.

 _What an idiot,_ Mario thought, easily running under him towards the ! button that would release an ax to cut down the bridge. Bowser spun around after he landed, a look of fear, but mingled with smugness, in his eyes. Mario jumped onto the button, making the ax fall, causing the bridge to plummet to the bottom of the pit. Bowser struggled in the air for a bit before he finally fell, roaring all the way until he crashed to the bottom.

 _That was easy,_ Mario thought as he looked up to Peach's cage. Peach was still sobbing, but for some reason, Mario felt uneasy inside. The figure in the cage looked more hunched over and the frame was smaller than that of Peach's.

"Huh?" Mario said, confused. Then the figure turned around to reveal not Peach's face, but those of someone different. Those of someone who at this moment, in particular, Mario loathed. His pink dress turned to a blue robe and he cackled menacingly.

Kamek.

 **Well, what do you think? I know, I ended on a cliffhanger, but that makes things interesting, doesn't it? I'll post the next chapter soon! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 2: Run for your Life

**Hi, peeps. I ended on a cliffhanger last time, so I bet you're excited about this next chapter. Well, here it is! As always, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Run for Your Life

Kamek stood in front of Mario, laughing. Mario narrowed his eyes, anger pulsing through him. Kamek turned the cage back into his broomstick and swooped in front of Mario.

"Like our little plan?" he taunted.

"Where are Peach and Luigi!?" Mario demanded, clenching his fists tighter and tighter. He'd come this far for _this?!_

"Oh, you'll see. If you're lucky," Kamek replied, smirking. Then he flew away, cackling. He came back, swooping over the pit Bowser had just fallen into, sprinkling his magic dust into it.

 _If I'm lucky?_ Mario thought to himself. After a couple of passes, Kamek stopped, hovering over the pit. He looked down into the seemingly endless abyss.

"Did it work?" he asked himself, still peering into the pit. Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. Mario almost fell over at the sudden movement.

 _What the-?_ Mario thought. _What the heck is going on?!_ Then he saw what the rumbling was.

Bowser came up from the pit, knocking Kamek aside into the pit. But Bowser was not ordinary Bowser. He was huge; Mario was only about as tall as his eye. Mario now understood why Kamek had said: "if you're lucky". There were no means of escape in this room, and Bowser could easily crush Mario like a bug. Mario gaped at the oversized Bowser. Bowser roared, causing Mario to cover his ears so his eardrums wouldn't burst.

"Well, Mario, looks like you've met your match!" Bowser boomed, his voice echoing around the large room. He laughed at Mario's scared expression. "Okay, enough chat. It's fire time!" He blasted a huge fireball at Mario. Mario jumped to avoid it, and the fireball hit the wall behind him, making it crumble.

 _That's it!_ Mario realized. Bowser would breathe fireballs at him, and all he had to do was avoid the fireballs, making the walls and floor break, until... well, until he found Peach and Luigi.

"Grrr, I missed! Well, if I can't burn you, I'll just crush you!" Bowser roared, swinging one of his huge arms at Mario. Mario backed up to avoid being swiped and spotted a moving platform (also called a lift). On a different platform made of stone, he spotted a question block.

 _I wonder if there's anything in there that might be useful,_ Mario wondered. He hopped onto the platform, avoiding another one of Bowser's fireballs, revealing a bunch of coins. Probably to tempt Mario into going down so it would be easier for Bowser to hit his target. Mario hopped onto the platform and ran towards the question block. As he ran, he noticed the rune-like markings on the floor, walls, and ceiling. They were all made out of the same dusty-gold stone. Finally, Mario reached the question block, hit it, and out came a Fire Flower.

 _This probably won't work, but let's try it,_ Mario thought to himself. At this point, he would try anything. He was literally running for his life, so anything he could do to prevent Bowser from reaching him was a huge help. He grabbed the Fire Flower and started throwing fireballs at Bowser. But, of course, the fireballs did nothing to him. He just laughed.

"You think you can stop me with those puny sparks? Ha!" he growled, smirking. Mario gulped.

 _Okay, so I just have to keep running, I guess,_ he thought, starting to panic a little. Bowser swiped at him another time, and he avoided it, running through the gap Bowser's giant fist made in the wall. He ran down to another lift, waiting for Bowser to make his way over. Bowser leaped over, smashing all the runic stones that were in his way.

 _Whoa,_ thought Mario. If he was in the way when Bowser leaped again, he was screwed. Bowser breathed another fireball at him. He jumped, causing the wall behind him to crumble, revealing another question block. Another Fire Flower was inside of it.

 _This is getting kind of easy,_ Mario thought. Bowser swiped again, but this time Mario was too slow. He got scratched a little on his left arm. He cringed as Bowser grinned. Mario ran through the hole onto another lift.

 _I think I jinxed myself,_ he thought, examining his arm as he stood on the lift, waiting for it to get to the other side, where one of Bowser's fireballs broke through the wall. A Goomba was inside, but as he was running for Mario, he tripped on a piece of rubble and fell into the seemingly bottomless pit. Mario jumped onto the platform the Goomba was on before and hit yet another question block, this time getting a 1-up. His scratch vanished as the familiar tune rang out in his head. He avoided another one of Bowser's fireballs, breaking the wall that stood ahead of him. The wall revealed much less stone; nothing to jump on except a stationary lift. A pillar of the runic stone stood a little below the lift, a question block hovering above it.

 _Wonder what's in there,_ Mario thought to himself. He jumped onto the stationary lift and the lift began to move. Bowser suddenly looked very angry (as if he wasn't already) and let out an earsplitting roar. Lava rose from the pit as Mario jumped onto the stone pillar and Bowser leaped over to get a better shot at him, sending a wave of lava forward as he landed. Mario jumped and hit the question block and out popped a propeller mushroom.

 _That's helpful,_ he thought as he grabbed it. He could now fly across the lava with the propeller suit. But the lava pit seemed to stretch for miles. Lifts were scattered over it, with stone pillars sticking down from the ceiling here and there. But at the end, he swore he could see something pulsing slightly with light. Mario spun into the air as Bowser crushed the pillar he was standing on moments before. He landed on a lift but jumped off as soon as he was on it. Mario wanted to get to the end of this runic maze before Bowser could finally do what he wanted with him. Bowser came charging after him, jumping every so often to create another wave of lava. He began to breathe fireballs again, smashing the stone pillar-like stalactites into rubble.

As Mario got farther in the maze, he could see the pulsing light get brighter. When he got close enough he recognized it was a big button with an ! on it, just like the one he had used to send Bowser down the pit before. _That must be where Peach and Luigi are!_ he thought, landing on another lift as Bowser swung and barely missed. There was one last runic stalactite in his way, a lift running just under it with very little space between it and the stone. Without thinking, Mario jumped onto the lift as Bowser nearly ripped him to shreds and ducked so he wouldn't be pushed into the lava. When he could look up again, he gasped. Peach was in a cage above the huge ! button, with Luigi in a cage just beside hers.

"Mario!" they cried in unison. Mario jumped off the lift just in time onto another one much closer to the large grey stone platform that held the ! button. Bowser's eyes widened in anger and fear. But something about it looked fake.

"Don't you dare press that button!" he snarled, lunging for Mario. Mario jumped, but not early enough to avoid Bowser's swipe. He lost his propeller suit, but luckily the swipe didn't leave much of anything.

"Too late!" Mario shouted and jumped to press the button. A loud ringing sound rang out in the hall. The castle began to rumble. Bowser paused.

"Huh? What's going on? This was supposed to be a trap!" he roared. Suddenly the ground under him shrunk down about a foot. He looked down.

"Ah!" he growled. Then the whole floor collapsed, taking the runic stones with it. The only thing that was left was the grey stone pillar Mario was standing on.

"Whew," Mario said, wiping his brow. "That was close." The doors to the cages that held Peach and Luigi swung open and they hopped out.

"Thank you, Mario," Peach said and did a small curtsey.

"Yeah, thanks bro," Luigi said.

"No problem," Mario replied. "I'd do anything for my friends. So," he paused, looking around the huge empty room, "how are we getting out of here?"

 **There's the end of that chapter. Hope you enjoyed! I do apologize for not posting sooner, I was in a bit of writer's block.**


	4. Chapter 3: The Leaning Castle of Bowser

**Hey y'alls! Enjoy this chapter!**

It took some time, and some convincing Luigi to cooperate, but the trio of people finally made it to the entrance of Bowser's humongous castle.

"Phew, I'm glad that's over," Luigi said, shuddering as the iron bars slowly lifted off the floor, letting sunlight stream in the castle. The dark clouds of World 8 had dissipated, leaving a blue sky and puffy clouds in their place. Mario and co walked out of the castle into the sun.

"Whoa," Mario said as he saw the landscape. All the lava had hardened, leaving behind smoking black rock below the grey stone. It was strange, knowing that hours before, the grey stone had been tinted orange from the light of lava.

"Everything changed," Luigi said, just as stunned as his brother.

"Yeah."

"So how exactly are we going to get back to the castle?" Peach jumped in.

"I hadn't thought about that," Mario replied. "It'll take us days to go back through each world and level, even if the Koopalings have been defeated."

"Hey!"

The three residents of the Mushroom Kingdom jumped at the cry. It was a high pitched voice, and Mario, Peach, and Luigi knew exactly who it was before they turned around.

"Toad!" Mario said happily.

"Blue AND Yellow!" Luigi added.

"In Bowser balloons!" Peach exclaimed. It was true; each of the two Toads was riding in a hot air balloon that had a Bowser symbol printed on it. The Toads lowered down the balloons onto the grey stone outside the castle.

"Hey, guys!" Mario greeted.

"We thought you left back to the castle," Luigi said.

"We did," Yellow Toad began.

"But we couldn't get back up to World 7," Blue Toad finished.

"So we decided to snoop around a bit because we couldn't find you two,"

"and we ended up finding Bowser's final castle."

"So we tried to find a way in and found this one door open,"

"but it was just a storage room."

"But we found these balloons, so we thought we could use them to get back to the castle,"

"but when we were flying, the sky suddenly cleared, and, well,"

"here we are!" the Toads chorused.

"Those two are really in sync," Luigi muttered to Mario.

"Tell me about it," Mario replied. "Anyway, let's get going, princess! It's about time we get to the castle and just relax for awhile." He put out a hand towards Peach.

"I agree," Peach said, taking Mario's hand. Yellow Toad opened the door of the basket, letting the two people inside the balloon.

"You coming, Weegie?" Mario asked.

"Nah, I'll go in Blue's balloon," he replied, stepping into the other basket.

"Alright. See ya back at the castle!"

"Yeah!"

The balloons lifted off into the air, and soon, the Mushroom Kingdom residents were off towards home.

"So," Peach began after a few minutes of silence. "How was your travel, Mario?"

"Wha-? Oh, uh, it was alright, I guess," the plumber stammered as he snapped out of a trance. He had zoned out in the few minutes they had been in the air. "That end fight was hard, though."

"It looked hard when Junior flew me over the huge pit," Peach said.

"I'll admit, I was afraid for my life pretty much the whole time," Mario said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Tell me how it went!"

"Well, it all started at the front of Bowser's castle..."

Mario and Peach chatted the whole way back to the castle, with Yellow Toad listening intently. After all, he didn't adventure through World 8 with the Mario Brothers, so this story was very interesting. When they finally made it back to Peach's Castle, night was beginning to fall. The sun was halfway down the horizon, the sky painted orange, pink, and indigo. The balloon landed in a field by the entrance to the castle.

"Thank you, Mario," Peach said, giving the plumber a tight hug.

"Any time, princess," he replied, hugging her back. "Any time."

 _The End._

 _ **Buuuuuuut... Now we'll hear from the Koopalings and Bowser's point of view of the time after the big fight.**_

 _Shortly after Mario and co left._

" _Pant... pant..._ whew... World 8 is a long way from World 1," Larry panted. He had to walk allllll the way to World 8 after Mario and co had defeated him. Suddenly he spotted a figure on the horizon. When the figure grew closer, Larry smiled.

"Bowser Jr!" he exclaimed. His greatest friend came nearer to Larry, his bib over his mouth. _Man, that mouth he drew is creepy..._ Larry thought.

"Hi Larry," Junior greeted his friend. "You look wiped, dude."

"I am," Larry said and flopped onto the stone ground. "I walked here from World 1."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Dad assigned you to World 1," Junior replied sympathetically.

"Yeah, it sucked," Larry mumbled.

"Well, anyway, you better get up. The rest of the Koopalings are helping to haul Dad off his shell," Junior said, pointing to his right. Larry lifted his torso off the ground and looked where Junior pointed. Sure enough, Bowser lay on his shell while the Koopalings were pushing him to try to get him upright again. They were grunting while doing so. Larry got up and stood next to Junior.

"Let's go help," he said. Junior nodded and the two Koopas began to walk over to where the rest of the Koopalings were trying to push their adopted father back onto his belly so he could actually get up again.

"Come on, come on," Bowser said impatiently. "I just want to be up so I can actually walk around!"

"We're working on it, Dad," Roy promised as he continued to push. "You're just really heavy, so..."

"Did you just call me fat!?" Bowser roared.

"No, I said heavy..."

"That's the same thing."

"No, it's not, you just have, er, a lot of muscle."

"I'm kidding, Roy!" Bowser let out a laugh. "Now get back to getting me on my feet."

"Oh..." Roy said sheepishly. "Heh heh, alright."

The Koopalings gave one final heave, and finally, Bowser crashed to the stone ground. The ground rumbled as he fell onto his front side. The Koopalings began to cheer.

"Finally," Bowser mumbled. "Thanks, you guys."

"Any time," the Koopalings replied. At this point, Larry and Junior were gathered with the rest of the Koopalings. Suddenly, the ground began to rumble. The source seemed to be coming from the castle itself.

"Huh?" Bowser turned his ginormous head to look at the castle. Was it just him, or did it seem to be leaning over slightly?... No, it was definitely leaning, and it was continuing to lean further and further. _Uh oh..._

BOOM!

Down came Bowser's castle on top of its own ruler.

"Argh! Grrrrrr, I hate that Mario."

 **Sorry for this chapter being so short, there's just not a lot to write about in the afterward of the big fight. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story! This will be the first one I have ever completed! Woohoo! See you guys next time!**


End file.
